


Midnight Lullaby

by JoiningJoice



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Rin has troubles with himself, Singing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: Rin è di ritorno dalla doccia quando la sente. Ha sempre amato il modo in cui la voce di Sousuke diventa più dolce e delicata quando canta, nonostante possa contare le volte in cui lo ha sentito cantare sulle dita di una mano; in questo caso, ovviamente, il suono della sua voce proviene dalla cameretta di Umi – la cui porta è socchiusa. Non può evitare di fermarsi a spiare dallo spiraglio che da sulla stanza di sua figlia, e grazie alla luce della lampada sul suo comodino li vede entrambi: Sousuke, seduto per terra accanto al letto intento a carezzare i capelli rossi della bambina sdraiata sopra le lenzuola – che sfrega piano i piedi e si lascia cullare dalla voce e dalle carezze del suo papà.





	Midnight Lullaby

 

Rin è di ritorno dalla doccia quando la sente. Ha sempre amato il modo in cui la voce di Sousuke diventa più dolce e delicata quando canta, nonostante possa contare le volte in cui lo ha sentito cantare sulle dita di una mano; in questo caso, ovviamente, il suono della sua voce proviene dalla cameretta di Umi – la cui porta è socchiusa. Non può evitare di fermarsi a spiare dallo spiraglio che da sulla stanza di sua figlia, e grazie alla luce della lampada sul suo comodino li vede entrambi: Sousuke, seduto per terra accanto al letto intento a carezzare i capelli rossi della bambina sdraiata sopra le lenzuola – che sfrega piano i piedi e si lascia cullare dalla voce e dalle carezze del suo papà.   
È strano, guardarli così. Come non facesse parte di quel quadro, come fosse un intruso. Per Umi è un padre più che assente, a causa del lavoro che lo costringe costantemente in trasferte lontane, ma nè Sousuke né sua figlia hanno mai sollevato l'argomento in sua presenza, né gli hanno mai fatto alcuna pressione. La tentazione di entrare e unirsi alla sua famiglia è appena più debole della paura di interrompere quel rituale serale, e finisce col sedersi semplicemente a terra, appena fuori dalla porta.   
Sousuke continua a cantare, mentre Rin abbraccia le proprie ginocchia piegate e posa ila fronte umida sulla tuta che ricopre le sue gambe. È un suono così tremendamente dolce e rilassante che quasi non se ne accorge, quando la canzone finisce – non nota il silenzio improvviso: è la mano gentile di Sousuke a risvegliarlo da quella leggera trance, e quando rialza lo sguardo trova il suo sorriso ad attenderlo.   
\- Saresti potuto entrare, sai. -  
Fa per parlare, ma si interrompe; scuote la testa, invece. Gocce d'acqua cadono a terra. - Non volevo disturbarvi. -  
Sousuke non risponde subito. Sospira, un gesto che Rin conosce: non è arrabbiato, ma qualcosa lo turba. Non ci vuole tanto prima che scopra di cosa si tratta – Sousuke si assicura di chinarsi al suo livello, prima, per guardarlo bene in volto mentre parla. - Sei suo padre quanto lo sono io, Rin. Non la disturberesti mai. -  
Il nodo in gola che Rin ha iniziato a percepire nel sentire Sousuke cantare ora è tangibile: apre la bocca ma finisce per emettere un verso basso, e poi un singhiozzo. Sousuke sospira di nuovo, e si fa avanti per abbracciarlo prima che Rin possa esplodere – lascia che lo faccia tra le sue braccia, dove può sentirsi al sicuro e calmarsi appena più rapidamente.   
\- Non ci sono mai per lei. -, piange, bagnando la maglia di Sousuke. - Non.. Non sono suo padre quanto lo sei tu... -  
Le mani di Sousuke carezzano la sua schiena: lo dondola appena, come fosse un bambino. Un gesto appropriato: non si sente un adulto, non in quel momento.   
\- A volte mi chiedo se ho fatto la scelta giusta.-, mormora. Lui stesso non sa a cosa si stia riferendo: se al nuoto agonistico o a Umi. Nell'istante stesso in cui finisce di parlare, però, conosce la risposta: è della sua carriera che parla. Umi non è un errore. Non lo era quando gliel'hanno messa tra le braccia, né durante le notti insonni nei suoi primi mesi di vita, né lo è a quattro anni di distanza dalla sua nascita. La ama quanto ama Sousuke: ha solo paura di non saperlo dimostrare.   
È quasi impossibile accorgersene, ma Sousuke ha ripreso a cantare una melodia, le labbra chiuse – ed è un sussurro caldo nelle sue orecchie: solleva le braccia e le stringe alla sua schiena, aggrappandosi a lui e ringraziando di averlo come appiglio e punto di riferimento nell'oceano di dubbi che è sempre stata la sua vita.   
\- Ti amo. -, mormora, baciando qualunque punto di lui riesca a raggiungere. Sousuke lo lascia andare lentamente, si siede accanto a lui: lo tiene ancora stretto, in parte, e lo carezza con la schiena poggiata al muro. In silenzio. Il cielo di Sidney è limpido anche in piena notte, in quella stagione.   
\- Domani possiamo andare al mare. -, mormora Rin. - La portiamo a fare una passeggiata sul lungomare e passiamo un paio d'ore in acqua. Noi tre soltanto. -  
Sousuke ride, una risata roca e bassa. - Va bene. -  
\- Ma non dopo pranzo. Prima di mezzogiorno, o rischia di prendere un'insolazione. -  
\- ...va bene, Rin. -  
Rin poggia la testa al muro, lasciando che Sousuke carezzi distrattamente il palmo della sua mano. - Non ricordo neanche se abbiamo in casa la protezione solare. Forse dovremo passare a comprarla prima di andare in spiaggia. E piantare l'ombrellone in un angolo libero sarà un inferno. E credo mi toccherà indossare gli occhiali da sole...? Ma voglio davvero portarla al mare, Sousuke. Sai quanto significhi per me, e... -  
Si accorge ora che Sousuke non sta più rispondendo, né lo sta carezzando: ha chinato la testa alla propria destra, e russa abbastanza forte perché Rin si renda conto che si è addormentato. Dev'essere esausto, dopo tutto il tempo che ha passato a guidare per venire a prenderlo. Sorride: si allunga per posare un bacio sulla sua tempia e si alza in piedi, sollevandolo a fatica e sussurrandogli indicazioni perché riescano a raggiungere la camera da letto senza incidenti.   
E quando ha accompagnato suo marito a letto torna in camera di Umi e le rimbocca le lenzuola, osservandola dormire tranquilla abbracciata al suo squalo di peluche; le lega piano i capelli perché non le diano fastidio nel sonno, e rimane a carezzarla fin quando il suo corpo non lo implora di raggiungere Sousuke a letto. Non ricorda di aver mai amato così tanto e così intensamente in vita sua. Non ricorda di aver mai creduto fosse possibile essere così spudoratamente felici.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Umi è un “oc” che è nato da vari scleri tra me e la mia migliore amica – avevamo davvero bisogno di creare un'identità per la figlia di Sousuke e Rin, ed è nata questa bimba coi capelli rossi estremamente energica e determinata. Sulle sue origini non mi sono mai interrogata troppo per evitare questioni di cui trovo scomodo parlare :'')  
> In ogni caso, questa piccola fic è molto meglio di quanto ricordassi e non potevo tenerla per me. Amo vedere le mie otp come genitori, e sono certo che Rin odierebbe essere un padre assente, specie considerando com'è cresciuto. Ma hanno una vita parecchio felice come famiglia, nella mia immaginazione.  
> Grazie per aver letto e ci sentiamo alla prossima!  
> -Joice


End file.
